


Shifting Feelings

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: And something begins to shift, and Rey knows herself, her meditation and her training as Jedi have opened some sides of her that she didn’t know. She understand herself better and thus, she realized that her feelings are changing.Poe’s too.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Shifting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DamereyDaily2020, May prompt #4 'May the Force be with you'

Rey’s feelings for Poe begin to shift, quietly, slowly and almost imperceptibly. They are working together more, since becoming the three leaders of the Resistance. They argue, they bicker and yell and yet, they respect one another, stand shoulder to shoulder and protect each other fiercely. Above all things, they get to know each other.

And something begins to shift, and Rey knows herself, her meditation and her training as Jedi have opened some sides of her that she didn’t know. She understand herself better and thus, she realized that her feelings are changing.

Poe’s too.

Rey feels the change in him, gets the shift of his feelings in the Force. She feels how he’s eager to welcome her back, how thrilled he feels when they argue over nonsense. How he’s happy to hear her talk about anything, how he’s glad she’s come home safe.

Rey likes how Poe seems to seek her, she knows that he doesn’t realize as of yet that his feelings are shifting. She toys with the idea of broaching the subject, but she rejects it, Poe is smart, he’ll figure it out. And they keep to their routine, Resistance meetings, talks over caf and sweets. Sweets that Poe brings her because he’s decided she needs to know more food and many delightful candies in the galaxy.

Poe eats those she doesn’t like, he does the same with the meals she eats. She steals his hwota berries and pushes b’omarr pickles away into his plate. He takes it all in good humor, and Rey likes the way his eyes are shining and warm as he takes of gives his food.

Rey falls more in love with Poe, because the more she knows him, the more she sees that he is a good man. Someone who genuinely wants to make a difference in the galaxy. Who followed Leia without question, his only moment of faltering and doubting his higher ups taught him a heavy lesson. He’s careful, he watches over all of the Resistance with the care of a father to his children.

Poe’s greatest attribute is his heart, the way he shines pulls her, and like a fly to sweets, Rey finds herself unable to resist. Not that she wants to, she could’ve fallen for worst people than Poe Dameron.

And so, Rey waits.

Fortunately, Rey doesn’t wait for long. She’s going on another mission, taking a new padawan with her to find a kyber crystal, Poe comes to wish her safe travels and Rey _feels_ the moment he knows. His eyes grow big and wide, then he returns to normal and Poe’s smile is far more tender that it has the right to be.

Poe looks at Rey, straight into her eyes, not looking away. And with that smooth, warm and wonderful voice of his, that is full of emotion, he say, “May the Force be with you.” He means, ‘I love you.’

Rey smiles, serenity washes over her. She’s found her home. “May the Force be with you, too.” She really means, ‘I love you, too.’


End file.
